


Irregular Dagger

by TheDR



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, might continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDR/pseuds/TheDR
Summary: The alternative route that usually never comes to pass, but still exists through the endless streams of What Ifs and If Onlys. Where Emiya Shirou finds solace, camaraderie, and unique conflict with one whom he would have never suspected himself to share such a bond with otherwise. And at the same time, a drifting, bitter soul finds herself with the chance of a life she would assumed to be impossible for one as impure as herself.





	Irregular Dagger

"Ah, Mr. Kuzuki!" 

 

The redhead made his way up the hill, forgetting his previous displeasure at the pouring rain or the mud absolutely covering his sneakers and the bottom of his jeans with every step. Thankfully, Issei had suspected that the weather would take a turn for the worse when he asked Shirou to check up on Souichirou, and made sure that his friend took an umbrella with him before leaving the temple. 

 

"Ah, Emiya?" Glancing back over his shoulder, a tall, practically imposing man wearing a suit and glasses noted his student's arrival, eyeing him with that trademark, lifeless, and stoic expression. It was unnerving as always, but after his time throughout the school year of seeing the stoic teacher and his lifeless gaze, Shirou had managed to grow accustomed to it, now unable to see the man in any other way. "You've finished helping Issei? I assume he's sent you check on me." With his own umbrella over his shoulder to keep the rain out, the teacher's onyx pupils followed Shirou as he came to stand and start walking by his side.

 

"Ah, it turned out that Issei had a good grasp on the material already, so he only needed a quick glance at my notes before being able to tackle all of the work on his own! I think he's clearing everything out at the moment, but yeah, we wanted to make sure you wouldn't be caught in the rain--"

 

In the next moment, Emiya Shirou's pleasant and unassuming smile faded as something caught his eye. It was an irregular sight, for sure, being visible even through the falling rain, many surrounding tree branches, and dark night sky. It was a flash of bright blue, dashing through the air without effort. Had Shirou been any less experienced with the unusual, he would have chalked it up as an optical illusion, but something within the young man told him to follow it... before his brain piped up, applying pesky logic to point out how such a thing was practically impossible. 

 

But what was entirely possible? Heading towards where he estimated the streak leapt from.

 

"Shirou...?" Souichirou turned to find his student suddenly making his way down the hill in a hurry, risking a misstep and tumbling the rest of the way down the muddy path. But somehow, the redhead managed to retain his balance by the time he reached the bottom, unable to see his teacher exhibit nearly superhuman skill in his many leaps down the hill to rejoin him.   
  
"Whoa!" The amber-eyed younger man cried out, having not hear nor expected Souichirou to be so close behind. "Er- sorry about the sudden leave, there's just something..." With a blink, Shirou glanced down to see his teacher's hand giving back the umbrella he had apparently left behind, reminding the teenager of the still-falling rain.   
  
"If something is bothering you, Shirou, then we can both observe the area. But as your teacher, I very well cannot allow you to simply wander deeper into the woods in this kind of weather." The towering instructor's tone was without clear emotion, as ever, but now was spoken like a true teacher would say it, full of immovable firmness. And upon hearing those words, Shirou knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid pairing up with Souichirou, even if his acute sixth sense was alerting him of these strange circumstances.   
  
And so the two men dragged their feet carefully through the muddy grounds of the forest surrounding the Ryuudou Temple, going for as far as Shirou wanted until he was satisfied. Admittedly, the redhead felt bad about putting his teacher through such effort, but then remembered that Souichirou had not once offered a word of complaint.  
  
"Agh... but he's never been the impatient type, so I guess that wouldn't apply," Shirou muttered to himself, casually getting the attention of the teacher in question. "Ah! Sorry, Sir, only talking to myself," the teenager offered with a light, awkward laugh, earning his instructor disinterested nod before the two of them continued to peer through the darkness, having only the moon's light that occasionally peeked through storm clouds as a light source. 

 

"Damn, I really feel stupid," Shirou cursed under his breath, placing an increasing amount of doubt in his previous speculation, wondering if that streak truly was a sign that he just needed glasses. 

And as if by divine providence, the unmistakable sounds of a wet slam was heard not too far. "Sounds like... someone just collapsed!" Knowing full well that his teacher would be able to catch up without effort, Shirou darted towards the thud that caught his attention and reaffirmed his faith in his sixth sense. It wasn't long before he could make out something even in the dimly-lit woods. 

 

"No... it really is someone!" Someone covered head to toe in robes. 


End file.
